


I'm Gonna Love You Anyway

by asroarke



Series: I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Clarke, SUPER CHEESY, Sunday Funday, domestic cuteness, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “You were a one-night stand.”“You and I bought a house together, Clarke. If I was supposed to be a one-night stand, you really messed that one up,” he teased, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.She giggled, before resting her head on his shoulder. It was kind of crazy to think about the day they met. It was weird, thinking that if she had gotten what she wanted back then, she would have hooked up with him once and never seen him again. She was really glad she didn’t get what she wanted. Instead, she got what she needed.A follow up to I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway, where Bellamy is trying to propose to Clarke, but she's too busy roasting him to notice.





	I'm Gonna Love You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milliscent09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/gifts).



> Alternate Title for this one-shot: The Last Sunday Funday
> 
> You don't really need to have read all the other parts of the You're the Worst series to understand this fic, but I highly recommend it. This one-shot references a lot of events that happened in I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway. 
> 
> And, a huge shout out to Milliscent09 who has been my best fanfic buddy. You're such a sweet ray of sunshine, and thank you so much for listening to my ramblings about writing. You're the best. So, I really hope you enjoy this fic.

“Clarke, wake up,” she heard Bellamy say as she swatted his hands away before rolling over onto her other side.

“It’s the weekend. Let me sleep,” Clarke grumbled, before Bellamy rolled her back over. She opened her eyes to see that Bellamy was already dressed.

“It’s Sunday Funday,” Bellamy said as he pushed some of Clarke’s hair out of her face.

“Sunday Funday was cancelled because no one could come,” Clarke mumbled as she started to rub her eyes. It was something she had been annoyed about all week, but it was understandable. A lot of her friends were leaving town for the holidays. Roan had to work. Hell, even Wells had a conflict… and he never missed Sunday Funday.

“You and I can still do Sunday Funday,” Bellamy replied, poking Clarke in the side. Clarke let out a yelp, before she saw Cleo’s head pop up in concern. “I made a list and everything.”

“No offense, but your lists are always terrible,” Clarke said with a smirk, and Bellamy scoffed.

“You take that back,” Bellamy growled, wagging his finger at Clarke.

“You’re the reason we all wasted that entire day lost downtown. And, Roan missed the game and is still super pissed about it,” Clarke reminded him, as she pushed the covers off her. “Jasper tried to make a motion to ban you from getting a turn for the rest of the year.”

“But, it’s just you and me. And, I made a list I think you will enjoy,” Bellamy replied with a smirk, as Clarke stumbled toward the bathroom.

“What’s on the list?” Clarke asked, as she grabbed her toothbrush.

“Can’t tell you that,” he smirked, and Clarke groaned as she brushed her teeth.

“Fine. But, if your list ends up being lame, I’m taking over your next turn,” Clarke mumbled with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

“I’ve learned my lesson. I have a good Sunday Funday planned for us.”

“Okay, go start brunch,” Clarke replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I thought we could go out for brunch,” Bellamy answered, and Clarke was already skeptical about his day. He was deviating from Sunday Funday tradition… not a great start. So, as she got ready to go, she started mentally creating the list for when she took over his next turn.

 

“If you’re going to put a restaurant on your list, you have to make it a Jasper proof one,” Clarke shrugged, as she cut up her pancake.

“Okay, so Jasper didn’t like the restaurant I picked. That doesn’t mean it ruined that entire Sunday,” Bellamy argued, and Clarke rolled her eyes. He had taken her to this restaurant inside a hotel for brunch… and, she had to admit, it was good.

“You have to find something that a picky five-year-old could be happy with… because that’s basically what Jasper is. And, if he isn’t happy about Sunday Funday, he throws temper tantrums all day.”

“Trust me, I know. I was his roommate, remember?” Bellamy replied with a cute little grin.

“But, his temper tantrums are contagious. First, he recruits Monty. Then, Monty’s bad mood transfers to Roan. And, if Roan isn’t having a good time, no one is,” Clarke pointed out, and Bellamy let out a huff. “Hey, I’m just trying to help you be as good at Sunday Funday as I am,” she teased, grabbing his hand across the table.

“Oh, I’ll never be as good as you,” he replied, before taking too large of a bite out of his omelet. Clarke snorted, watching him try to gracefully recover. “I hate you,” he mumbled, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“No, you love me, remember?” she teased, nudging his leg under the table with her foot.

“I mean, I guess,” he replied with a small smile and a shrug.

“You guess?” Clarke asked with raised eyebrows, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“I’d love you more if you’d stop roasting my Sunday Funday lists,” Bellamy replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Alright, what’s first on your list, Bell?” Clarke asked as she tugged her coat on in the lobby. Bellamy was pulling out his list, holding it secretively so Clarke couldn’t steal a glance at it. She let out a huff before turning around dramatically.

She saw the coat check, and was immediately annoyed that she didn’t see that on her way in. She wouldn’t have had to lug this pink coat around in the restaurant.

“We’re going to a museum, princess,” he announced, but Clarke cocked her head to the side. She had been in this hotel before. She remembered that coat check. She turned around, peering her head into the ballroom. “What are you doing?” Bellamy asked, chuckling as he followed her.

“This is where Finn and Raven got married,” Clarke realized, giggling to herself at that memory.

“No, it’s not. This is a different hotel,” Bellamy argued as he furrowed his brows. “Like, it’s similar, but that couch wasn’t there. The lighting was different. And, I don’t remember a restaurant being in that hotel.”

“Yeah, there was. I pregamed at its bar before the wedding. Trust me, this is the same hotel,” Clarke replied shaking her head as she started tugging Bellamy toward the door. “That’s the coat check where we met,” she teased, poking him in the side.

“Oh my God,” Bellamy replied with a shocked face.

“Oh, and here’s the sidewalk where we waited for that taxi and you wouldn’t stop flirting with me,” Clarke kept teasing him, as he bit his lip.

“You were flirting back,” he argued, and Clarke started giggling.

“I mean, I went home with you, didn’t I?” Clarke replied as she linked arms with his, leaning into him as they started walking towards his car.

“And then snuck out before I woke up,” he reminded, and Clarke just rolled her eyes.

“Never claimed it was a fairytale romance,” she teased, and Bellamy let out a huff.

“I have been nothing but perfect and romantic since the first I love you’s were said,” he argued.

“When we went roller skating on Harper’s Sunday Funday, you pushed me out of the way when the race started so you could win,” Clarke replied, and Bellamy glanced down at the ground, clenching his jaw.

“The first two people to cross the finish line got a free soda at the counter,” Bellamy shrugged, and Clarke burst out laughing, a little too loudly. A few people walking by gave her weird looks, but she couldn’t keep her laughter down.

 

“You’re breaking tradition, again,” Clarke reminded as the Niylah brought her another beer.

“Well, it’s my Sunday Funday, Clarke. If I want to go to Grounders earlier than normal, that’s my decision,” Bellamy said smugly into his glass. “Besides, it just made the most sense. It was right by the museum. Might as well go here now while we’re nearby, instead of driving back all the way from the other side of town later tonight.”

“I guess you have a point,” she replied.

“Admit that you’re having fun so far,” Bellamy said, nudging her with his elbow.

“I guess,” Clarke shrugged with a smirk, and Bellamy’s hand rested on her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

“You guess?” he whispered right into her ear, his lips ghosting on her earlobe. She bit her lip, leaning into him a bit more.

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied, and Bellamy pressed a hard kiss to her cheek.

“You liked the exhibit I took you to,” he reminded her, and Clarke nodded. She doesn’t have the deep love of history that Bellamy does, but she could appreciate it enough when he took her to museums. Plus, the Arkadian Historical Institute had a whole new collection of jewelry from various royal families in Europe. Bellamy didn’t hesitate to tease her about how the princess seemed to be drawn to the tiaras… but, they were really pretty. “I feel like you’re rooting against me on this Sunday Funday,” Bellamy sighed playfully as he slid away from her, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying we could have laid in bed all day together, but you insisted on proving to me that you’re good at Sunday Fundays instead,” Clarke shrugged. Niylah rolled her eyes at them as she came back with the check, and Clarke started laughing.

“Probably not even the most entertaining conversation she’s witnessed from us at this bar,” Bellamy joked as he pulled out his wallet.

“You referring to that night that you decided to interrogate me about my Oreo problem?” Clarke teased, poking him in the side, as Bellamy bit his lip and shook his head.

“No, I’m referring to the night after Finn and Raven’s wedding when you called me a judgmental asshole,” he said, clicking the pen as he signed his name.

“I mean, you were a judgmental asshole,” Clarke remarked, and Bellamy dropped the pen, and grabbed her hand.

“And, you walked into this bar and completely ignored me. Pretended like the night before didn’t happen,” he reminded her, and Clarke bit her lip, looking him up and down.

“Well, I didn’t want to talk to you. And, you kind of proved me right to not want to when you basically called me a homewrecker,” Clarke retorted, as Bellamy ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

“And you called me a one-night stand.”

“You were a one-night stand.”

“You and I bought a house together, Clarke. If I was supposed to be a one-night stand, you really messed that one up,” he teased, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She giggled, before resting her head on his shoulder. It was kind of crazy to think about the day they met. It was weird, thinking that if she had gotten what she wanted back then, she would have hooked up with him once and never seen him again. She was really glad she didn’t get what she wanted. Instead, she got what she needed.

 

“She’s milking this Christmas for everything it’s worth,” Bellamy groaned as he slid into his seat. They had just gotten out of an art exhibit… which Clarke knew he only put on his list for her benefit.

“It’s Gus’ first Christmas,” Clarke reminded with a shrug, which only made Bellamy groan even louder.

“Okay, and that is a special occasion. But, it feels less special since she’s said that about literally everything else that’s happened this year. Gus’ first Easter, Gus’ first trip to the pool, Gus’ first time at a restaurant,” Bellamy continued, and Clarke started laughing. Normally, Octavia was easy enough to handle. But, when it came to special holidays for Gus, she was driving Bellamy insane.

“His first time being babysat by us, his first Labor Day, his first Fourth of July,” Clarke added to the list, and Bellamy threw his hands up in frustration.

“Like, that one wasn’t even a big deal. The fireworks woke Gus up and then it took hours to get him back to sleep. Meanwhile, I spent hours helping Lincoln decorate the downstairs for the photo op, and no one got to take a picture because Gus was hysterical the whole night,” Bellamy groaned, leaning his head back on the headrest. Clarke unbuckled her seatbelt, so she could lean over on his shoulder.

“When we have kids, we can be twice as obnoxious to get our revenge,” Clarke suggested, and Bellamy started chuckling. “I’m thinking a huge celebration for our baby’s first President’s Day, and we put Octavia in charge of putting it together.”

“Obviously, we’re going to need her to get a cake with George Washington’s face on it,” Bellamy joked, before leaning down to kiss Clarke’s forehead.

“Obviously. If we don’t get at least that, our baby’s first President’s Day will be ruined, and we can’t get that memory back, Bell,” Clarke deadpanned, which only made Bellamy erupt into laughter. When he finally calmed down, Clarke sat back up and put her seatbelt on. Bellamy did the same, before putting the car in reverse to back out of their spot.

“Do you mind if we go ahead and stop at CVS to get some Christmas cards? I know it’s not on my list, but I’m pretty sure I’ll just forget again if we don’t do it today,” Bellamy sighed.

“I’m always down for a CVS trip,” Clarke shrugged, propping her feet up on his dashboard, before Bellamy swatted them off, shooting her a warning look. “Such a grumpy old man,” she teased, poking him in the side.

Luckily, the drive to CVS was relatively short, and only consisted of Bellamy changing the radio station three times. He was trying to get to the good Christmas songs, but Baby It’s Cold Outside kept coming on, which pissed them both off.

“It’s just really creepy,” Bellamy groaned as it came on inside the CVS.

“You can barely hear it,” Clarke reminded, as she picked up a basket.

“We’re just here for cards, Clarke,” Bellamy huffed as he followed after her. She turned her head to look at him, narrowing her eyes. He knew that they never had a short trip to CVS. Clarke always got sidetracked and started wandering through all the aisles.

“We could get matching pajamas for Christmas morning,” Clarke teased, as Bellamy threw a few cards and envelopes into Clarke’s basket.

“Nope. They don’t have a matching set for Cleo, Clarke,” Bellamy joked, and she started pouting.

“We don’t have any mistletoe in the house,” Clarke continued to pout, holding up a fake mistletoe ornament.

“Not letting the thing that killed Baldur in our house,” he remarked, snaking an arm around her waist as she kept walking up the aisle. “You know, it’s also Cleo’s first Christmas. We could up the Blake family crazy level if we started making a big deal about it,” Bellamy said, as he picked up a “Puppy’s First Christmas” ornament.

“Octavia would literally murder us if we did anything to upstage the social media storm she has planned for Gus’ first Christmas,” Clarke reminded, and Bellamy let out a huff, putting the ornament back. “No, we have to get it. For Cleo,” Clarke argued, and Bellamy smugly pulled it into their basket.

“Why do they have ornaments with buff Santa?” Bellamy grumbled, narrowing his eyes at some weird looking ornaments that had Santa weightlifting.

“Must have joined Planet Fitness this year,” Clarke shrugged, as they made their way down the Christmas aisle. She found another package of candy canes, and tossed them into the basket. “I don’t like how this Santa is staring at us,” Clarke remarked, stepping back as Bellamy pressed the button… which only caused the Santa to start swaying from side to side while Jingle Bell Rock played too loudly. “I hate you,” Clarke grumbled, and Bellamy had to lean on Clarke to keep from falling over with laughter. He always did this. If there was anything at any store that would start playing a song, he always pressed the button or opened the card. He was like a child in that way. He just couldn’t help it. And, he knew it drove Clarke insane.

“You love me,” he replied, as he pulled her further down the aisle. “Aww, look at this sign. We need this in our living room,” Bellamy said with a cheesy grin as he held up a sign that said, “All I want 4 X-MAS is U.”

“But, that’s a lie. You also want new workout shirts and a new headset so you can keep talking shit to Murphy every time he dies in your little video games,” Clarke replied, and Bellamy bit his lip, holding in laughter as he put the sign back.

“But, I want you the most out of all those things,” Bellamy said, before peppering her cheek with kisses.

“You better,” Clarke muttered.

 

“You are not being helpful,” Bellamy teased as he started opening drawers. The strangers in the escape room were absolutely useless. They used up their three questions almost immediately, which annoyed Bellamy and Clarke to no end.

“I found the first key,” Clarke reminded as she kept flipped through each of the books on the shelf.

“Okay, this isn’t about who can find the most keys,” Bellamy muttered, but he still had a hint of a smirk on his face. Then, Clarke opened another book, that had a hole cut into it.

“Spoken like someone who hasn’t found a key,” Clarke replied, and Bellamy’s head popped up to see what Clarke was showing him. He moved toward her, pulling the battery out of the book. Then, he narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room.

Clarke pressed her lips together, surveying the room. Then, Bellamy ran across the room excitedly. Clarke followed after him, seeing him start to pull down the clock from the wall. “It stopped working,” Bellamy mumbled, as he put the battery in. Then, he put it back on the wall, and the hands of the clock immediately pointed downward. Clarke bumped Bellamy aside, trying to get to the drawer before he could.

Then, Bellamy poked the most ticklish spot on Clarke’s side, which made her jump away enough for Bellamy to get to the key first.

“Not fair,” Clarke argued, as Bellamy smugly flashed the key to the rest of the group.

“I mean, it’s just a key,” he teased.

“It’s not just a key—”

“It’s a symbol?” Bellamy joked, messing up her hair before he turned around to put the key in the slot next to the one Clarke already found. “How many times are you and I going to fight over a damn key?” Bellamy teased as he walked back to her.

“I hate you,” Clarke groaned, as Bellamy pulled her in by the waist, before crashing his lips into hers.

“No, you hate losing,” he whispered, and Clarke pushed him on his chest, before getting back to her search for the final key.

 

“Hey, my list has been kicking ass,” Bellamy argued, before shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“You literally stole this ice cream parlor from one of my past lists, Bell. No repeat activities. That’s a rule,” Clarke retorted, and Bellamy started glancing around the room, furrowing his brows.

“We’ve never been here before, Clarke,” he replied, but Clarke knew for a fact that she had taken the Sunday Funday crowd here before.

“Yes, we have. It was the first time we brought Raven to Sunday Funday, remember?” Bellamy shrugged, and Clarke let out a groan. He should have remembered this one. “No, this was the place I took you guys to before Finn showed up. How do you not remember this?”

Then, Bellamy burst out laughing as it clicked in his head. “Wait, this was where you told Finn off? Like, your famous ‘I faked all those orgasms’ speech?” he asked with an amused grin.

“Yes! See? I told you, this is a repeat activity,” Clarke argued, poking him in the side.

“But, I didn’t know. I didn’t recognize the place. I only vaguely remembered that it was an ice cream place that we were at. Like, I really just remember you going off on Finn and how much it stressed me out,” Bellamy argued, and Clarke leaned into his side.

“Aww, were you worried about me?” she teased, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You literally had Roan and Wells right by you. They would have murdered Finn before he even touched you,” Bellamy replied, shaking his head slightly.

“You were still worried,” she kept teasing, before Bellamy finally looked down at her.

“Okay, I was a little worried,” he conceded, and Clarke pressed a quick peck to his lips.

“I love you,” she replied.

“Love you too. Now, finish your ice cream before it melts. You’ve wasted enough time roasting my Sunday Funday list,” Bellamy said, and Clarke rolled her eyes. It had been a great Sunday Funday… even though Bellamy broke several rules and traditions in the process.

 

“What is the last thing on the list?” Clarke asked as she stepped out of the car. He had driven back to their house, but failed to mention why they were home already.

“I’m not telling you just yet,” Bellamy replied as he clicked the button to lock the car.

“You didn’t have to put sex on the list. You were going to get it anyway,” Clarke teased, as Bellamy put his arm around her waist. 

“I feel like putting sex on a Sunday Funday list should be against the rules,” Bellamy said, as Clarke fumbled with the house keys.

“I actually don’t think we’ve made a rule forbidding that from happening… which, is dangerous,” Clarke joked, and Bellamy started chuckling.

“Well, don’t give Roan any ideas, or we’ll end up having an awkward orgy and Wells will cancel Sunday Funday for the rest of time,” Bellamy remarked, and Clarke started laughing so hard she dropped her keys. Bellamy leaned down to pick them up, before unlocking the door.

Cleo met them at the door, and Clarke grabbed the leash. “You’re gonna have to tell me what we’re doing here eventually,” Clarke muttered, as Bellamy held the door open.

“I’ll tell you in a little bit,” he said, before following Clarke out the door. Then, he took the leash from Clarke’s hand, before taking her hand in his.

“Why can’t you just tell me now?” Clarke whined, leaning into him as they walked forward.

“Why can’t you just be patient?” he replied, as they walked down the street. Cleo wasn’t a big fan of snow so far, which made taking her on walks a little bit frustrating. She would constantly stop to sniff out the snow, and was frequently too scared to step on it.

“Because you normally cave whenever I ask you for something. If anything, my impatience is your fault,” Clarke argued, and Bellamy smirked back at her.

“I do have a tendency to fold when it comes to you,” he mused.

“So, will you tell me what we’re doing next?” she asked, tugging on his hand excitedly.

“Okay. We’re going upstairs,” he said, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“And then what?” she asked, and his smirk only grew as they stopped walking. Cleo hesitantly stepped onto the snow into one of their neighbor’s yards.

“We’ll see when we get upstairs, now won’t we?” he teased, and Clarke let out a huff.

“You’re so mean to me,” she pouted, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it. I think you’ll like it. It’s my favorite thing on the list,” Bellamy murmured, as Clarke pressed her lips together. She really didn’t have a clue what could be on the list. Maybe he bought another Christmas tree and they were going to put it up. Or maybe it really was sex. Whatever it was, Clarke was nervous. She normally enjoyed the surprises of Sunday Funday… but, Bellamy was deviating so much from the format that Clarke was confused.

He kept teasing her as they made their way back to the house, pretending like he was going to tell her, and then shutting his mouth.

“You’re messing with my head and it is not okay,” Clarke argued, as she pulled off her pink coat.

“I am not messing with your head,” Bellamy replied as he unhooked Cleo from the leash.

“You won’t tell me what we’re doing and I’m getting all worked up,” she mumbled. When she finally hung her coat up, Bellamy was leaning against the door, smirking at her. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?” she asked, pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

“When have I ever been up to anything?” he teased, and Clarke hit his chest, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. Then, he crashed his lips into hers, his cold hand gripping her chilled face. She relaxed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as soon as his lips parted.

“Will you tell me now?” Clarke finally asked, and Bellamy started chuckling.

“I have conditions, princess,” he replied with a smirk, and Clarke let out a huff. “Admit that you had a wonderful Sunday Funday and that my list was good.”

“I had a good Sunday Funday,” she admitted, and Bellamy cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to correct herself. “I mean, it was a wonderful Sunday Funday. And, the parts of your list that didn’t break rules or deviate from tradition were good.”

“I apologized for taking us to a repeat activity. And the brunch was good,” he argued, and it was Clarke’s turn to cock her head.

“You accidentally took us to the hotel where Finn and Raven’s doomed wedding happened,” she reminded him, and he started smirking, before moving toward the stairs.

“Not accidentally,” he replied, before he started climbing the stairs.

“Wait, what?” Clarke asked frantically as she chased after him. He looked confused earlier when Clarke pointed it out. Hell, he even fought her on it. There was no way he knew that it was the same hotel.

Then, he turned around and looked down at Clarke as she caught up to him. “Clarke, do you really think I would forget the exact place where I first met the love of my life?” he asked with a teasing glint in his eye. Clarke’s mouth opened, but she couldn’t figure out what to say. “You were talking to Harper about Wells not picking you up from the wedding. You wore the same pink coat you wore today, and I literally chased after you so I could stand right behind you in the taxi line,” he said as he continued his march up the steps.

“So, you purposefully took me to that hotel today and then pretended you didn’t recognize it?” Clarke asked skeptically as she reached the top of the stairs.

“Couldn’t have you getting suspicious, now could I?” he asked, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. “I mean, you still don’t know what the last thing on the list is.”

“I would if you would just tell me,” Clarke pouted.

“Nope,” he replied, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Clarke glanced around, looking for any clue as to what they were going to be doing. But, their upstairs looked just as messy as it normally was. “And, after we went to brunch, we went to the museum. How did you like that?”

Clarke furrowed her brows, giving Bellamy a once over. Was he asking her for a review of his Sunday Funday list? He started walking down the hallway, before opening the door of the room that Clarke painted in.

“The museum was nice. I mean, I kind of zoned out during your history lessons, but the antique jewelry was beautiful,” Clarke said as she walked toward him hesitantly.

“Figured the princess would like the tiaras,” he mused, pressing his lips together.

“What is the last thing on your list, Bell?” Clarke asked.

“You know,” Bellamy said, clearly ignoring Clarke’s question, “the only reason I started calling you princess was because you refused to tell me your name that first night.”

“Well, I was at my ex’s wedding and didn’t exactly want people to know I was the homewrecker,” Clarke retorted, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Joke’s on you. Jasper knew you and I found out who you were, only to run into you again at Grounders the very next day,” Bellamy said.

“What’s going on with you?” Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Then, she glanced into the room, but there was nothing different in there either. Maybe he was just messing with her right now.

“Just reminiscing on how we fell in love,” he said wistfully, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“So, you took me to Grounders out of order just to reminisce?” she asked skeptically.

“No, I took you there because that’s the when it happened in our story,” he clarified, and Clarke huffed, leaning against the doorframe. He wasn’t making any sense.

“What?”

“That’s what today was,” Bellamy explained, glancing down at his hands. He was twiddling his thumbs nervously. “I was recreating how I fell in love with you,” he finally said, looking up at Clarke without a smirk in sight.

“Bell,” Clarke whispered, stepping toward him. He pulled her into his chest, before kissing her forehead.

“We started the day where we first met. Then, I took you to the museum with an exhibit I have been affectionately calling ‘the princess exhibit’ because that’s how I first knew you, as princess,” he whispered into her hair. Clarke was racking her brain, trying to figure out why Bellamy did all this. Today wasn’t really an anniversary of any kind. It wasn’t the anniversary of when they met or when they started dating… but, maybe there was another event she was missing, that she didn’t take note of back then because she never thought things would go this far with Bellamy.

“Then, you took me to Grounders…” Clarke said hesitantly, and Bellamy started nodding.

“Because that was where I ran into you again.”

“I mean, we also fought there,” Clarke clarified, and he chuckled.

“And it was brutal. I mean, I don’t think anyone had ever put me in my place that quickly before in my life,” he said with a huge smile. “Then, we went to an art gallery…” he said, continuing his Sunday Funday list.

“Which is where we bumped into each other again at that charity event,” Clarke put it together, remembering how that night ended with both of them hiding out in a closet… and hooking up again.

“I think that night was the first time I realized that I actually liked you. I stayed up all night thinking about it. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” he explained.

“And then, we got side tracked and went to CVS, looking at Christmas stuff…” Clarke remembered, and Bellamy smirked. “That was actually on your list, wasn’t it?” she snapped, and he grinned.

“That was a ‘two birds, one stone’ kind of situation,” he explained, as Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. “We finally agreed to give this a try on Christmas, and then our first date was on Valentine’s Day in that CVS.”

“Okay, maybe I should have caught on to what you were doing by then…” Clarke mumbled.

“You still haven’t, have you?” he asked with a smirk, and Clarke let out a huff. She started thinking through the rest of the list, trying to see what he would put at the end of it.

“Wait, what the hell was the escape game for?” Clarke asked.

“A representation of one of our first big steps in our relationship,” he said smugly, and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, thinking this over.

“The damn key argument?” Clarke asked, playfully hitting his chest as Bellamy started laughing at her.

“And, most recently, we went to the ice cream parlor you took us all to.”

“So, you did remember that it was on my list!” Clarke snapped, before Bellamy crashed his lips into hers, shutting her up.

“Of course, I remembered that,” he finally said, keeping his hand firmly cupping her cheek. “On that particular Sunday, I realized that I was falling for you… that I could see a real future for us and that I wanted it.”

“Bell,” Clarke whispered, cupping his face. “You planned a whole Sunday Funday for me?”

“I mean, it’s not like you haven’t done that for me before,” he replied, and Clarke almost jumped at that.

“Wait, did Wells tell you?” Clarke said frantically, pulling back. Bellamy started chuckling, burying his face in his hands. “He did, didn’t he? I could kill him,” Clarke groaned.

“I figured it out and he helped me with the last pieces of the puzzle. You literally made a list that I would never believe Wells made… because it was perfectly designed for me,” he said with a huge grin.

“You’ve known this whole time?” Clarke asked, hitting his arm while biting her lip. It had been months since that Sunday, and Clarke had spent this whole time thinking that she outsmarted Bellamy. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Clarke whined.

“Because, it was so sweet that you got all sneaky and planned a whole day for me to make me feel better,” he replied with such a tender expression on his face while he pushed her hair out of her face.

“Wait,” Clarke said, glancing down at the ground with furrowed brows. “Is that what today was? Did you plan a whole day to cheer me up? I’m not upset about anything,” Clarke continued, before glancing around the room. She glanced back at Bellamy who was biting his lip, looking all too smug about still being cryptic. Clarke let out a huff. She was going to figure this out.

She walked into the room, noticing not a single paintbrush or canvas out of place. If there was something special or unique about this room for his list, she wasn’t spotting it.

“Bell, help me out here. Clearly, I’m not as clever as you,” she mumbled, glancing up at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with such a tender smile. “Bell,” she whined, and he started chuckling. “If this is going along with the theme of how we fell in love, I’m at a loss here. We were madly in love before we even bought this house,” she said, speaking her own thought process out loud.

She glanced back at him, and he was pressing his lips together, watching her with a playful look on his face. “Help me out here. What is the important thing about this room and why can’t I figure it out?”

“Because I haven’t told you yet,” he replied. “This was the room that made me realize that this was our house. I fell in love with the mental image of finding you painting in here.”

Clarke sat down on her stool, looking back at him. She vaguely remembered him suggesting she could use this room for painting back when they were looking at the house, but that moment didn’t hold a lot of weight for her. It was just a fleeting suggestion in her mind… but, apparently, it was a lot more to Bellamy.

“And then, we moved in here. I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve come home from work and found you up here painting,” Bellamy continued while Clarke cocked her head to the side in confusion. “But, there was one day when I came up here and saw you and…” he trailed off, looking down at the ground nervously.

“Bell?” Clarke asked, and he looked back up at her, biting his bottom lip.

“I was standing in this exact spot,” Bellamy finally said, before taking in a deep breath, “when I realized that I wanted to ask you to marry me.”

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. She didn’t even have time to get her thoughts back in order, before Bellamy got down on one knee.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said hesitantly, as he fished around in his pocket. Clarke pushed herself off the stool, moving toward him even though her legs felt too shaky. “I once told you that I was mad I didn’t meet you first, that you and I didn’t meet before we had our hearts broken. But, I love how our story has turned out.” Then, he pulled the ring out of his pocket, and Clarke started tearing up. “I wouldn’t change it, for anything. Because, we fixed each other, and we keep fixing each other every single day. And, I know I’m a better person because of you, and I can’t imagine spending a single day without you with me.” His voice caught a bit on those last words, and Clarke realized he was staring to tear up too.

Clarke couldn’t believe this was happening. Of course, she had imagined that one day Bellamy would propose. They had talked about it. This shouldn’t be such a surprise to her… but, it was. And, Clarke usually hated surprises.

But, Bellamy had a history of giving Clarke the unexpected. And, he was her favorite surprise.

“I love you, more than anything. I want to spend my life with you. Clarke, will you marry me?” he asked, and Clarke started nodding furiously, unable to get her lips to even move. He jumped up immediately, wrapping her up in his arms as he crashed his lips into hers.

“Yes,” Clarke finally got out in between frantic kisses. “I love you,” she said quickly, before he captured her lips again. Cleo had run in the room, curious about the commotion, and Clarke felt her scratching at the back of her legs. Clarke pulled away, looking down at Cleo and taking a breath.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Bellamy mumbled, and Clarke glanced back at him as he lifted up the ring. She held her hand out, wiping her tears off her cheek with her other hand, as Bellamy slid it onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke whispered, and Bellamy started grinning excitedly.

“Wells and Roan came with me to pick it out,” he confessed, before Clarke kissed his cheek. “Oh, fuck, what time is it?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

“Seven, why?” Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“We need to get going,” he said, tugging Clarke by the hand toward the hallway.

“This wasn’t the last thing on the list?” Clarke asked, shaking her head.

“It was. But, the whole group always goes to Grounders after… and everyone is already there waiting to see if you said yes,” he confessed, and Clarke cocked her head to the side.

“Everyone knew about this…?”

“Clarke, you should have known something was up as soon as Wells cancelled on Sunday Funday. He never cancels,” Bellamy teased, before gesturing for her to follow him down the stairs.

“So, Jasper, Maya, Roan… everyone else… they all knew?” Clarke asked with a huff, and Bellamy chuckled as he reached the bottom step. Then, he reached into the coat closet and pulled out Clarke’s pink coat.

“Absolutely. I’ve been planning this for months,” he said proudly, and Clarke stood on her tiptoes to press a short kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Clarke said with a huge smile, and Bellamy dropped her coat onto the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“And, I love you,” he replied, before peppering her face with kisses. “And, now we’re going to be Mr. and Mrs. Blake.”

“Mr. and Dr. Blake,” Clarke corrected, and Bellamy bit her bottom lip teasingly.

“Mr. and Dr. Blake, then,” he whispered, his eyes boring into hers as he rested his forehead against hers.

They stood there for a while, neither one of them that eager to break away. Sure, Clarke couldn’t wait to go tell all their friends the good news, but she just wanted a few more seconds to memorize this moment. It was just her and Bellamy, in the house they bought for their future family.

It was really happening. They were in love, they were getting married, they were going to have a beautiful life here together. And, Clarke couldn’t imagine a more beautiful future than one with Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @asroarke
> 
> Also, happy Halloween!


End file.
